Reunited Once Again Pbj Oneshot
by AmiChan731
Summary: An AU Pb&J fanfic where Gamzee visits Tavros, and talk about their life.


Down an old, narrow pavenment Gamzee walked on. The sun was just as bright as any other day, birds chirping happily, and flowers began to bloosom. A crooked smile was found on Gamzee's face when he spotted his lover, Tavros Nitram. He waved a small 'hello' before sitting himself beside Tavros.

"Oh. Before I forget," Gamzee placed a mini figurine of Rufio in front of the timid man. "I thought you might like this."

For what seems like hours, the couple sat under a rather large oak tree. Sun blazing down on them, but they shrugged it off.

"Just the other day, I could't help but remember all the good times we had together." Gamzee chuckled softly. "Like the times we would bake pies, watch Peter Pan, and drink our Faygo. Those days give me such a good laugh."

All day, they spent thinking back to the ol' times. Their first kiss. Their first date. Their first encounter. And further more, their friends, as well as family. It was becoming difficult for Gamzee to recall where exactly they went out on dates, which cities they had travelled together, but he could never forget that one very special memory.

"Remember that day, around mid November when I had proposed to you? I still do. It was our 2nd year of becoming a couple. All the hardships we went through, the pain and suffering. But it was all worth it, wasn't it, love? We were finally able to spend our entire life together, and build the family we deserve. Ya' know something..." He paused a moment before speaking again. "I felt like the luckiest man in the world."

Tavros grew silent, but he understood. Gamzee knew that no words would be able to describe what they had gone through. They first meet- well more like bumped into each other on their way to Algebra class. The two soon became the best of friends, who little did they know had a crush on each other. That friendship later on in years grew into a very happy relationship. He brushed off his growling stomach. Seeing his lover was more important to him than an empty stomach.

"I just wanted to let you know how I was doing, and to inform you about our children's well being as well. They too are doing fine. Busy, but none the less, fine. After you died, I had lost hope in everything. I hate to admit it, but I was ready to commit suicide. However, seeing our boy taking care of our baby girl, hope was once again restored. I was able to live, and support our small family." The older man spoke softly.

Even though he wasn't facing Tavros, Gamzee knew that Tavros was smiling. Knowing this made him smile.

"I even visited Sollux about a week ago. Unfortunaltly, our lispy bro wasn't doing to good. He said that Karkat had passed away two years ago, and a few months after that, his vision vanished. I told him not to worry. He'd be able to see in no time, he'd just gotta beleive, and something miraculous would happen."

Darkness began decending upon the two boys sitting under the tree. The chirpping of the crickets and the croaking of the frogs could be heard miles away. Gamzee realized it was getting later than they had expected.

"I should probably take my leave now, huh? We need our rest." He bit his bottom lip, blinking every once in a while to keep the tears that threatened to fall as he glanced at his lover one more time. In front of him stood a perfect tombstone encarved with Tavros' name. A bonquete of flowers layed across the rock, in which Gamzee had left earlier.

"I really do miss you Tav..." He whispered, tears sliding down his wrinkly face. "It's a shame you have to leave so soon."

The older man reached over to pick up his cane that had stood against the tombstone. A grunt came out from his lips, knees buckling from the excess weight. Finally, standing up, he readjusted himself and took one last look at Tavros.

"If only I could turn back time." Gamzee murmured to himself before making his way down the old, rocky road.

One week later, Gamzee was able to join Tavros. A second tombstone was added beside the younger lad. The lovers were reunited once again.


End file.
